


Late night thoughts

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cowrgi!, Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, birthday fic, late night rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: After a long day of work, Alec has a hard time finding sleep and decides to tell Magnus something he's been thinking about for quite a while.





	Late night thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Maddy,  
> HAPPY BIRHTDAAAAAAAY!  
> I wish you all the love, presents and cakes on this beautiful day and that you have so much fun celebrating it!
> 
> So, I have a small gift for you. It’s this cute little ficlet and I have never written a birthday fic for anyone before so I’m really, really nervous. I really hope that you like/love it and that it makes you smile, because today is your day. <3
> 
> Also, I am writing this as a thank you. When everything went wrong during the whole ‘Shadows Con’ fiasco, you were one of the fans reaching out and telling me you were making a fanbook for Matt for the THOS con. So I wrote him a letter and thanks to you, he will now be able to read it. And I don’t feel like I’ve thanked you enough for that. Also when that anon claimed I wasn’t happy for you guys but jealous, you had my back through it all and I am also so grateful for that. Not only that but thanks to you and your dedication and hard work, Matt now holds a book loaded with sweet things from you, me, your friends, and fans who couldn’t even attend the con. He’s going to see all that now and it’s all because of you, Maddy. 
> 
> I am just glad I have gotten to know you. You are such a beautiful, cute, sweet, caring girl with a heart made of gold that I wanted to do something back for you on this special day. 
> 
> You’re an angel, a blessing, my favorite cowrgi and I am so, so, so happy for you that (almost a week ago, wth) you met Matthew and the rest of the cast last weekend! You, and the whole squad that was with you and ALL the other fans of course, all deserved it so much.
> 
> And from the bottom of my heart; Merci. For everything you’ve done. Merci beaucoup and je t’aime <3
> 
> Again, I am so thankful to have gotten to know you, Maddy. <3  
> I love you and I hope you enjoy this little gift of mine! 
> 
> Love,  
> Anja x

Magnus and Alec layed in bed, after a hard day of work. Magnus had been tired out by a few of his clients, where one client had this strange habit of just.. eating lemons. With peel and all. Despite the fact that he was slightly disturbed by that, especially when the client actually ate a lemon with peel and all in front of him, he was not one to judge and as the best High Warlock he was, he tried to find out why this client had the urge to... only eat lemons.

Alec had been completely and uttered knacker when he came home from a day at the institute, covered in demon ichor from head to toe. All Alec wanted to do was get in the shower and head to bed with his boyfriend. So that’s what he did. After Alec had showered, he and Magnus crawled in bed together. Neither of them was really in the mood to cook, so Magnus conjured some food for them to share. Normally Alec was against that kind of usage of magic, but he was so tired he didn’t bother to comment on it.

Right now, the two layed all cuddled up together in bed. Alec was on his back, with Magnus plastered against his side. He had his arm around the shorter man and traced soft figured in the tan skin of his side. Magnus had rested his head against his boyfriend’s chest, his hand next to his head on his chest. Magnus was breathing calmly, sleeping hanging over him and he was about to drift off to the dream world. Alec on the other hand, was wide awake. Though he felt tired in the beginning, he couldn’t get the sleep to get to him.

“Hey,’’ Alec whispered out softly. “Magnus. You awake?’’

Magnus made out that sounded like a whine and a groan and shifted a bit. Alec’s hand moved up and down Magnus’ side. “Love.’’

“Whaaaat?’’ Magnus whined drowsily.

“Do you think we could adopt a dog?’’

Magnus tried to blink his eyes, that were heavy with sleep, open to stare at his tall, dark and handsome boyfriend. “Wha-?’’ He asked confused.

“A dog!’’ Alec whispered, his hazel eyes shining in the dark and meeting Magnus’ unglamoured ones. Magnus’ cat eyes glowed in the dark and the sight made Alec’s heart flutter. Damn this man was beautiful. “Like... a corgi maybe?’’

Magnus rubbed his eyes, sighing. “Alexander... I don’t get what you’re talking about. A dog? A corgi?’’

“Yeah, the breed Corgi.’’ Alec said excitedly. “I looked pictures up the other day at the institute, I couldn’t help myself. Magnus they looked so cute!’’

“My mind’s half asleep, Alexander.’’ Magnus yawned out. “Where is this all of a sudden coming from?’’

“I just...’’ Alec looked down and turned silent, a blush appearing on his cheeks. “We’ve been doing well these past months...I-I mean I moved in and... you know I thought the next step was...maybe adopting a pet together.’’

A fond smile made it’s way on Magnus’ face, accompanied by a loving look in his eyes. He leaned himself up on one elbow and used his other arm to caress Alec’s face. “I want that too, Alexander. I would love to adopt a dog with you. But don’t give it such a... stupid name. Like Fifi or Frou Frou or Baby Cakes or Cutie pie or-’’

“Maddy.’’

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. “Huh?’’

“I want it to be a girl and I want to name her Maddy.’’

“Oh.’’ Magnus said, pursing his lips in thought. He then smiled. “You know what, Alexander? I think the name Maddy is perfect for a corgi.’’

Alec’s eyes sparkled with excitement and he smiled as Magnus pressed a soft kiss on his lips. “Mags?’’ He mumbled against the others lips. Magnus pulled back a bit so he could look at him and tilted his head. “Can we buy her a little cow suit and put it on?’’

Magnus looked at the Shadowhunter in surprise. “Why on earth would you want to do that?’’

“People do it all the time!’’ Alec laughed. “And she’d look so cute! Here I have a picture of one!’’

Alec searched up the picture of a corgi in a cows suit and showed it to Magnus. The older man looked at the picture and chuckled, shaking his head. “That poor thing.’’ He smiled.

“It’s cute!’’ Alec repeated, before moving to put his phone back on the stand. Magnus layed back down and snuggled up against him.

“It would look good on her.’’ Alec said as he rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. “And her name will be-’’ He yawned, his nose scrunching up in the process. “Maddy the...Cowrgi.’’

Magnus chuckled and rested his chin on Alec’s chest, watching as the Shadowhunter’s eyelids dropped close and he was taken away to the land of dreams, his breathing slow and gentle. Magnus reached a hand up to run it through the black, messy strands. “I would love that, Alexander.’’ He whispered softly.

He rested his head back on the others chest and closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep as well but not before a chuckled escaped his lips.

“Maddy the Cowrgi...’’

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S DONE.
> 
> MADDY. ARE YOU STILL ALIVE OR DID I KILL YOU WITH FLUFF?  
> Anyways, let me know what you thought, it means a lot to me and I really, really hope you liked it.
> 
> I mean, who wouldn’t want to be adopted by Malec! Am I right?  
> Love you Maddy! <3


End file.
